<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame Canada! by ZombieRainbowRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425708">Blame Canada!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose'>ZombieRainbowRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drive through Canada goes wrong fast for Nick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame Canada!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Blame Canada</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick was driving down the roads of Ottawa on that sunny September day. He was in a pretty good mood; things were just going really well for him lately. He was in love; Lauren was waiting back at the hotel for him. He just needed to show up for a radio interview and maybe pick up a few things on the way back. He was almost counting the minutes and now understood why the fellas always dragged their girlfriends or wives along for the tour. All he wanted was to see her. </p><p> </p><p>But for now, he was enjoying the scenery. Nick always loved Canada. The way it seemed he was always driving through nature. It wasn’t too uncommon to see a deer, or even a bear, walking through the country on either side of the road. And sometimes even crossing the road. Nick kept his focus. At least until his phone rang. He reached for it and answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>“AJ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, quick question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, the last time you had a quick question…”</p><p> </p><p>“It ain’t like that this time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t gonna help you try to convince Rochelle about karmasutra!”</p><p> </p><p>“It ain’t about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Nick kept an eye on the road as he drove with his free hand. The rental car he had for that weekend was fantastic. He was even thinking about getting one himself. It was a 2011 Spyder Convertible. Sadly, it wasn’t a hybrid, but Nick figured he could probably ignore that detail. For now anyway. It was a fast, fun, speedy little car. He could easily picture himself and Lauren “christening” the car later as the seats did go <i>all</i> the way back…</p><p> </p><p>“Dude are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m listening.” Nick replied, tuning back into the conversation. He didn’t say it, but he knew he didn’t have to pay much attention. If it was anything actually relevant, Howie or Brian would be calling him about it later. They would have the same discussion and Nick would be informed all the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a question, Rochelle doesn’t believe me…”</p><p> </p><p>A loud crash caught his attention on the other side of the road. It was a shame he was talking on  </p><p>the phone while driving. That little fact was what destroyed his response time. That moment of distraction had cost him far more than expected. Nick turned his head, and the last thing he saw in this world was a large moose flying directly at him. </p><p> </p><p>The SUV coming from the opposite direction had slammed into the moose attempting to cross the road. The moose, which had been killed instantly, flew across the street upon impact. Nick Carter had been the one unlucky enough to be driving right in the line of fire. The moose slammed into the car. Its antlers sliced directly into his body, impaling him as well as pinning him to the seat. He jerked and convulsed for a few moments, before the body finally fell still. Blood flowed endlessly as the car spun out of control. When the local law enforcement came, they were still having trouble trying to free his mangled body from the moose two hours later. </p><p> </p><p>The biggest irony was that AJ McLean had been calling his friend to ask what the plural of “Moose” was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>